


[Podfic] Fair Exchange is no Robbery

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: [Podfic] Dyce the Incredibly Easy Breton [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Cover Art, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prostitution, Sex Toys, improper use of a daedric artifact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Nelacar desperately wants Azura's Star, and the Dragonborn is willing to sell it to him, but the asking price is Nelacar himself.





	[Podfic] Fair Exchange is no Robbery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fair Exchange is no Robbery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568416) by [mongoose_bite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongoose_bite/pseuds/mongoose_bite). 

> Thank you to mongoose_bite for the recording permission! Also on [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/188642.html) and [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/188566416228/fandom-skyrim-pairing-male-breton).

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Skyrim/skyrim_dyce_fairexchange_mongoose_bite_sylvaine.mp3) (6.8 MB | 14:25)  
[m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Skyrim/skyrim_dyce_fairexchange_mongoose_bite_sylvaine.m4b) (7.1 MB | 14:25)

* * *

Streaming:  


**Author's Note:**

> Since this has come up a few times: I am fairly immune to TMI, so don't hesitate to tell me if this got you going. It's porn, that just means I'm doing my job right ;D


End file.
